Rainbow Bridge
by nadenagi
Summary: On the island of Seiyo...Nagihiko gets possessed by a pegasus or something, Ikuto is a shapeshifting cat, and more stream-of-consciousness nonsense that makes you think "ugh, that's so 2013." Can Nagi and Nadeshiko save the rainbow bridge before it dissolves? Find out in a long time probably because updates will be infrequent!
1. Not the best day for volleyball

**Welcome to Garbage Collection (TM)!**

 **Randomness topped with old cliches, complete with shapeshifters and a side of possession. I'm literally relying on the lack of Shugo Chara fanfics for people to click on this. I would tag this as humor, but Rima would be ashamed of my decision.**

* * *

Nagihiko Fujisaki stared out the window, bored. He watched as cats climbed trees, the daytime stars glittered, and gilled raccoons disappeared into the waves.

It was a normal afternoon on Seiyo Island, with nothing special happening, unless he counted the bunnies flying north for the winter. But that happened every year.

He sighed and lay back on his bed, turning to stare at the walls. It was mostly blank, but there were a few basketball pictures and a painting of a pegasus. Legend had it that pegasi brought good luck - and if you were lucky enough, a pegasus might bond with you, entwining your spirits...or something like that. It was a pretty picture, but pegasi were rarely around humans.

Suddenly, a cat dropped on to his windowsill. "Yo," said the cat, "have you seen Amu?"

Nagihiko shook his head, apologetic. "Not today, Ikuto."

The cat brushed himself off. "She was going to meet me at the coconut tree," he complained, but launched off the nearest windowsill to keep looking.

Honestly, Nagihiko kind of wanted to follow him (not out the window like that, of course) just to have something to do.

Just then, a sea otter hopped into his room through the window. In a blur of sparkles, it transformed into a human boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Hey! How's it going?" Kukai greeted him. "You up for a game of volleyball?"

Yes, all of Nagihiko's friends were shapeshifters. Pretty much everyone on Seiyo was. Nagihiko himself was just a human, but his friends did their best to include him in everything and choose activities they could all do. Like volleyball.

"Sure, right now?" he replied.

"Yeah, a lot of the boys from my raft are already down at the court."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

A little later, the two friends were heading down the path toward the area where they often played sports. The wind was stronger than it had felt from inside the house.

A shout rang out from the court. "Get it!" someone was yelling. A bunch of people were running toward the woods after a white object.

"Huh, looks like the ball got away," Kukai commented as they approached the court. "Guess it wasn't the best day for volleyball." He took off running and Nagihiko followed.

* * *

"I thought it went this way..." Nagihiko pushed his way through the dense foliage. Most of the boys had headed back since it was too windy to play, but Nagihiko and Kukai had split up to find the ball. "It shouldn't have gone too far...what?"

He had stepped into an open area. Tall trees surrounded pristine grass, and a canopy of leaves covered most of the sky. He could hear the faint sound of music, like a flute, floating through the air. What was this place? It seemed so...magical.

As he looked around, he noticed a surprising shining spot in between two of the trees. That certainly wasn't normal.

"Kukai!" he called for his friend. "Check this out!"

Just then, the shining spot opened to reveal another similar clearing. And out of the spot came-

"A pegasus?!"

There was no time to get out of the way as the pegasus was charging straight towards him. There was a violent jolt and he felt like he'd been kicked out of his body.

Everything went black for a moment, then he could see the clearing again, but as if he were in a dream.

 _Aaaaaaghhh!_ he tried to scream.

"Aaaaaaghhh!" screamed his own voice, but higher.

* * *

 **If you're still questioning why I made this, it's partly so my profile won't open to the "favorite stories" tab. I don't want someone to accidentally assume I wrote those.**

 **Send your complaints**

|

|  
v


	2. It was sort of a mistake

**In this fic Nagi doesn't dance and was never Nade! There are basically no callbacks to the actual story.**

 **(There are so many things that I like to see in fanfics...but here I am with the old cliches)**

* * *

Nagihiko's head was spinning...no, that wasn't quite it. He just felt discombobulated, like he'd been displaced and put on the back burner of his mind.

"I didn't mean to! You won't be displaced forever, I promise!" squeaked himself, somehow.

 _What...who? What's happening?!_ Nagihiko yelled, though it just came out as thoughts or something.

"The bonding was sort of a mistake!" himself shouted nonsensically.

 _Calm down,_ Nagihiko tried to say. He was anything but calm, but they weren't getting anywhere. _Explain from the beginning._

Whoever was controlling his body took a few deep breaths. After a while, she explained quickly, "My name is Nadeshiko. I'm a pegasus. I went through a portal, but I almost hit you on the other side."

He knew most of that, even if it was kind of weird.

"So I, uh, activated the bonding spell to avoid hitting you."

 _P-pegasus bonding? That's what this is?_

"Yes. I don't know a lot about it, but I think we can switch places, so I can be in the back instead," she offered.

 _Not to be rude, but can you...stop possessing my body for good?_ Nagihiko asked.

"...I don't know how to."

Nagihiko sighed. _Let's try switching places, then._

In a moment, he felt something tugging at his consciousness. When he let it pull him, he felt like he was in an elevator going down really fast. Then it landed and he was back in his body.

 _It worked!_ Nadeshiko giggled in the back of his mind.

This was weird. So, so weird.

"Hey! Nagi!" Kukai walked into the clearing and saw Nagihiko on the ground. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"Sort of." He brushed his hair out of his eyes and stood up. "It's really crazy, but I think I just got possessed by a pegasus."

 _It's called bonding!_ corrected Nadeshiko indignantly.

"I mean, bonded with a pegasus or whatever. She's in my head," Nagihiko attempted to explain.

Kukai scratched his head. "...Are you 100% sure?"

"Yeah. Do you want to speak to her?" offered Nagihiko.

"Huh?"

"The pegasus, I mean."

"I guess so?" Kukai still looked very confused. Nagihiko didn't blame him one bit.

Up went the elevator and he was in the back position again.

"Hello! I'm Nadeshiko," announced Nadeshiko in her high voice. "Nice to meet you. Who are you?"

Kukai backed up a little. "Okay, I think I get what you mean now. That _is_ really crazy." He paused, then grinned. "But it's kind of cool. Hi, Nadeshiko! I'm Kukai, Nagihiko's friend." He stuck out one hand for a handshake.

Nadeshiko blinked. Apparently she didn't know what a handshake was.

 _He's greeting you. Put your hand around his and shake it, like up and down,_ Nagihiko instructed.

Nadeshiko slowly followed his instructions. Kukai shook hands with her enthusiastically.

 _That went better than expected,_ Nagihiko thought. _Switch back?_

"Already? Um, okay." They switched again. Nagihiko relaxed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kukai.

"Sorry, she was talking to me," replied Nagihiko.

"You can talk in your mind? Cool!"

"I guess so," said Nagihiko. "It would be cooler if we knew how to break the bond, though. We're sort of stuck like this."

The two boys plus the pegasus in Nagihiko's head headed back down to the beach. Nadeshiko seemed to be thinking hard - that was the impression Nagihiko got, at least.

 _We can try to go to Cloud 41 to figure out,_ Nadeshiko finally suggested.

"She says we can try to go to - wait what?"

 _Cloud 41. The cloud where the pegasi herd lives._

"I'm not even going to question that. Cloud 41 it is, then."

Kukai looked skeptical. "How are you going to get on a cloud?" he asked.

Nagihiko shrugged. "Maybe we can portal there, like she did to get here?" He walked up the front steps of his house, purple key in hand.

"Makes sense," Kukai agreed, turning to head to his home.

 _Sorry, but only pegasi can go through portals,_ Nadeshiko apologized. _We'll have to take the Rainbow Bridge. It's kind of far away, though._

Of course, the Rainbow Bridge. Another one of those legends that was apparently true. What, were they in a fairytale now? It was a good thing Nagihiko had always believed in those legends a _little,_ or he might've been even more shocked.

"She says we have to go over the Rainbow Bridge," Nagihiko repeated loudly, for Kukai's benefit. Kukai, being the easygoing guy he was, just gave them a thumbs up before changing back into an otter and ducking into the sea.

* * *

 **One week in and I already regret a little**

 **Flame me in a hilarious manner**

 **|**

 **|  
v**


	3. You sound kind of like a girl

**Ygg here, bringing you a taste of 2013 since 2018**

 **To be clear, 2013 is the year I officially "abandoned" this concept. Apparently it didn't stay that way**

* * *

Nagihiko awoke to find that Nadeshiko had already been awake for an hour or so. She was standing in front of his mirror, fixing her hair into a high ponytail. Nagihiko also noted, a little dismayed, that she was wearing his only pink shirt, which was currently tied at the waist to hug the middle of her (his!) body more closely. She was also wearing an old pair of shorts, which he believed were too small for him.

 _Why are you dressing me like this?_ he asked, a little irritated.

"Oh, you're awake now!" Nadeshiko observed. Nagihiko was never going to get used to her voice coming out of his mouth. "I just wanted to pick something a _little_ girly. It's still your clothes."

Nagihiko hesitated. That was true, but still... _Alright, fine, but at least switch out the shorts. I've grown out of them._

"They seem to fit just fine..." complained Nadeshiko, but changed anyway.

 _Where did you even learn about human clothing?_

"Hm? I looked through some of your magazines."

After some squabbling about said magazines, they left the house to eat brunch with Nagihiko's friends, Nadeshiko still in the lead.

Amu, Tadase, Kairi, and Yaya had already set up a picnic blanket in the shade. They all stared as Nadeshiko approached them.

"Hello, everyone," said Nadeshiko sweetly.

Amu blinked. Yaya looked confused. Kairi was in deep thought. Tadase said, "Hi?"

After some awkward silence, Amu asked, "What happened to your voice? You sound - kind of like a girl." She cringed a little at how her words sounded.

"Well, I am a girl."

Nagihiko wanted to facepalm so hard. _NADESHIKO!_

"Sorry! I'm not Nagihiko!" she tried to correct herself.

 _You're making it worse!_

There was a ssshpp and Nagihiko felt himself fall into place in front. He sighed as he opened his eyes again. "Okay, it's a long story, but I'm kind of possessed by a female pegasus," he said, ignoring Nadeshiko's cries of _It's not possession!_

"What? I mean...I trust you, Nagi, but this is..." Amu was at a loss for words.

"Well, I think based on what just happened, it's the truth," Tadase mused.

"Her name is Nadeshiko. We don't know how to separate, so we have to go to Cloud 42-"

 _Cloud 41._

"-Cloud _41_ to ask other pegasi how to do it."

"42 is the meaning of life," commented Kairi, but everyone ignored him in favor of more pressing information.

"Let Yaya guess!" Yaya bounced up and down. "We're gonna go on the Rainbow Bridge!"

Nagihiko nodded.

"But that's a fairytale!" protested Amu.

Tadase patted her gently while she freaked out. "We'll all support you, Nagi," he said.

"To the Rainbow Bridge!" Yaya called out.

"After brunch," Kairi reminded her.

"You can't get to the end of the rainbow," said a voice. "I've tried it."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Tadase shouted, looking at the cat who had landed in Amu's lap. No one really knew why Tadase announced Ikuto's arrivals.

Amu glared at Ikuto and he got off her lap. He turned into a human and joined the picnic. Amu went back to eating her omelette. Yaya had some candy. Tadase had some beef with Ikuto.

"So what do you mean, we can't get to the end of the rainbow?" asked Nagihiko, once that was settled.

"It's not possible," Ikuto stated. "If you try to go there, it just keeps getting further away."

 _What?! That's not how it works from Cloud 41!_

"How are we supposed to get there, then?"

There was a long silence. Then Tadase spoke up. "I know someone who might be able to help."

"Who?" asked Nagihiko.

"Tsukasa Amakawa."

"Are you serious?"

The only other non-shapeshifter human on Seiyo island was a crazy man named Tsukasa. He lived deep in the forest, in a tiny hut. Apparently he chose to do that himself. The one time Ikuto had ventured to the center of the forest, Tsukasa had reportedly petted him all afternoon while reciting mysterious legends about stars and eggs. No one dared to go near after that.

Tadase gave them an innocent look. "He knows a lot about legends."

"That's for sure," muttered Ikuto.

* * *

 **Don't think too hard about the lack of parents and guardian characters. Idk how it works either**

 **Write your confusion**

|

|  
v


End file.
